


Rob/Richard/Matt cavity cuteness ficlet

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Banter, Beer, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, really. Matt, Richard and Rob are chilling on some lawn chairs with a cooler of beer. Being their dorky (and vaguely inappropriate) selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rob/Richard/Matt cavity cuteness ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Роб/Ричард/Мэтт драббл](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984785) by [fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity)



> [Sala](http://salatrash.tumblr,com) wanted this. I regret nothing, but wow, what did I just write? RPS fluff of Richard Speight Jr, Matt Cohen and Rob Benedict, that’s what. Enjoy?

“I could really go for another beer,” Rob sighed, sending Richard a significant look. Not that it would take more than half a step to get to the cooler at Richard’s elbow, but then he’d have to get up from his surprisingly comfortable lawn chair, and Richard was right there, after all.

“Oh, you could, could you?” Richard drawled, one eyebrow raised high. “Well what’s in it for me?”

“Uhm… tickets to my next concert?”

“You do know you always send me tickets anyway, right?”

“Which is why you should really be a decent human being and pass me a beer,” Rob insisted, ignoring how Matt smirked from his own lawn chair across from them.

Richard got a calculating look in his eyes which made Rob squirm. He sometimes wondered if the Supernatural casting hadn’t been a little _too_ good making Richard the Trickster. But he did reach down for a beer, and Rob spent one glorious _naïve_ moment thinking victory was his, until he reached for it and Richard snatched it back, just out of reach.

“Nuh uh, no freebies, Rob. You’re not getting this beer until you pay up.”

“Well, I got like uh… 40 cents on me right now, and I know you just went to the ATM, because you’re sitting taller than me.”

“Which is why I’m not asking for money,” Richard explained long-sufferingly.

“Then what? Come on, I’m drying out here,” Rob whined, hoping to win Richard over by the force of his misery alone. Sadly, that was a no go.

“Aww,” Richard cooed exaggeratedly. “Well we can’t have that, now can we? Just plant one on me, and it’s yours,” he concluded a smirk.

“Plant what?” Rob asked stupidly, and glared at Matt when he sputtered with laughter.

“A kiss, airhead. And make it a wet one. Come on, it’s not like the world doesn’t know I love you.”

“Twitter isn’t the world, Richard.”

“Pfft, same difference. No kiss, no beer. Take it or leave it.”

Rolling his eyes so hard he thought they might get stuck looking at the back of his skull, Rob decided that he was thirsty enough to not care. Matt seemed to enjoy the shenanigans anyway and it was a muggy day, and there was no one else there, and what the hell.

So he leaned in, planted a solid kiss on Richard’s lips, and then squeaked embarrassingly when Richard grabbed his hair and licked into his mouth. Richard really hadn’t been kidding about wanting it wet. A few long seconds later Rob was let go, the warm air cooling across his spit-slick lips and a cold beer in his hand.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Richard said smugly.

“I feel neglected,” Matt pouted, while Rob was still trying to make his brain reboot.

“Well, come on over, hot stuff!” Richard said, patting his thigh in invitation. Rob didn’t know whether to laugh or just sit there gaping as Matt threw himself into Richard’s lap, the lawn chair creaking ominously, and dove in for a kiss that made at least half the pornos Rob had ever seen look dull.

“Is this what you guys do when I’m not around?” he finally rasped, his voice still not quite up to speed, despite the aid of beer.

“Well, yeah,” Richard said matter-of-factly.

“We get bored a lot,” Matt nodded.

“I get bored too but…” Rob trailed off, because he didn’t even know where he was going with that anymore.

Matt clasped his (sculpted, that bastard) chest and gasped theatrically. “Honey, I think Robert is feeling left out!”

“Oh, darlin’ no! What ever are we gonna do?!” Richard wailed dramatically, and Rob was just starting smile at their antics when Matt launched himself at Rob, making his beer fly out of his hand and the lawn chair topple over. And then he was being kissed. Again. He was really starting to wonder if he’d somehow fallen into a parallel universe. But all things considered it wasn’t too bad. He’d sure had worse kisses.

Richard grinned at them. “You okay over there, snookums?”

Rob put up a hand over Matt’s head as he was pushed into the soft mossy ground. “I’m okay!” he declared weakly and Matt apparently took that as an invitation for more kissing. Richard snorted at them, but whatever. If he wanted kisses he could come get them. And on that slightly scary note of self-discovery, Rob kissed Matt back.

End.


End file.
